


Сердце вдребезги

by Greenmusik, LaurielAnarwen, RDJ and Stark (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017)



Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2019; тексты до PG-13 [17]
Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Gen, Science Bros, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurielAnarwen/pseuds/LaurielAnarwen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/RDJ%20and%20Stark
Summary: Разбитое сердце — это не про Тони. Если только вы не имеете в виду разбитое буквально.





	Сердце вдребезги

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Smashed Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/430202) by [Del_Rion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Del_Rion/pseuds/Del_Rion). 



> нецензурная лексика, насилие, несовместимые с жизнью травмы.

**Круши раз…**

 

_Башня Старка  
Манхэттен, Нью-Йорк, Нью-Йорк, США_

  
Очередная победа, очередная предотвращённая трагедия, и он чувствовал себя грёбаным героем, что бы там ни говорил Стив Роджерс. Ну ладно, тот вроде сбавил обороты после атаки читаури, когда Тони перенаправил ядерную ракету…  
  
Просто удивительно, как часто мир в эти дни, казалось, был на грани — а может, это просто Фьюри так выражался; да и само понятие «мир» разрасталось и становилось значительно шире, чем одна лишь Земля.  
  
Возможно, присутствие Мстителей приманило тех, кто считал их конкурентами, что было отчасти верно: до того, как Мстители собрались, эти злодеи могли оставаться безнаказанными. Ну, Железный Человек, конечно, вылетал соло, но теперь, чтобы надрать задницу каждой новой угрозе, выползшей из норы, приходилось мчаться всей команде. Возможно, это было неплохо, что противники были недостаточно умны, чтобы понять, что слишком долго выжидали, прежде чем приступить к воплощению своих злобных планов.  
  
Тони приземлился осторожно, поскольку костюм получил в бою некоторые повреждения. ДЖАРВИС на заднем плане рассказывал то, что Тони уже знал, но чтобы отключить ИИ, он был слишком сосредоточен на том, чтобы лететь прямо. Успешно достигнув посадочной платформы Башни, Тони двигался с некоторым трудом, и пока механизмы боролись за то, чтобы убрать особо изогнутые части костюма, едва не полетел кубарем, когда один сапог на мгновение застрял.  
  
— Истинная грация, — пробормотал он.  
  
Под костюмом Тони был в основном невредим. Несколько синяков, довольно чувствительных, но в этот раз не было ни сломанных ребер, ни сотрясения мозга, ни ожидающего за углом сердечного приступа — во всяком случае, не более, чем обычно.  
  
— ДЖАРВИС, — позвал Тони, — запусти диагностику битвы и проверь, что пошло не так… снова… и внеси коррективы.  
  
— Будет сделано, — привычно отозвался незримый голос, готовый исполнить любой его приказ.  
  
— Пеппер? — позвал Тони, осматриваясь. Ни следа Пеппер Поттс, что довольно странно, поскольку он дал знать, что скоро прибудет. Обычно она откладывала все дела, чтобы встречать его по возвращении с наиболее героических вылетов, и чем ближе он при этом подошёл к порогу смерти, тем громче был её голос.  
  
Тишина.  
  
— Найди мне мисс Поттс, — сказал Тони, зная, что уж ДЖАРВИС-то всё время его слушает и прекрасно знает, когда Тони обращается к нему, а не к ещё какому-нибудь «бестелесному голосу».  
  
— Только что прибыла в гараж. Направляется к лифту.  
  
— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Тони, направляясь в свою очередь в душ. С каждой секундой он всё сильнее ощущал, насколько избит и покрыт пылью. Всё бы ничего, но в горячке боя Тор задел его Мьёльниром, отправив в полёт до здания, которое и так на ладан дышало, так что у команды, в частности у Халка, заняло немало времени выкопать его из-под обломков. Целый час. Вообще-то Тони мог вырваться оттуда при помощи единственного выстрела, но Капитан Попа-как-орех заявил, что разрушений на сегодня достаточно.  
  
Чем дальше, тем больше в его речи было от Фьюри. Заботь это Тони чуть больше, он бы посоветовал Кэпу меньше времени проводить в песочнице ЩИТа.  
  
Пеппер прибыла на этаж как раз когда он почти закончил с привычными процедурами после миссии, которые было намного сложнее, чем процедуры ежедневные. Иногда ему удавалось уговорить Пеппер присоединиться и ухаживать за своим героем, но в этот раз она и шагу не сделала по направлению к ванной, и Тони нашел её сидящей в гостиной и потягивающей что-то из бокала, глядя на город через окна, недавно заменённые после краткого вторжения Читаури — и после того, как Тони неудачно вышел сквозь одно из них, спасибо Торову братцу Локи.  
  
Тони задержался у стойки, чтобы налить себе, потому что бокал в руках Пеппер обычно не предвещал ничего хорошего.  
  
— Мы победили, — поделился он радостью, подходя к кушетке с бокалом в руке.  
  
— Я видела новости, — кивнула Пеппер и отхлебнула из своего бокала: медленно, вся сплошное спокойствие, лёд и собранность. Ни криков, ни обвинений, ни слова о том, что Тони ничуть не заботится о собственной безопасности.  
  
Тони сел рядом, обеспокоенно вглядываясь в строгое лицо.  
  
— Ладно, что не так? Я здесь, я жив, мы разнесли не так уж много частной и государственной собственности…  
  
В ответ тишина. Она что, наказывает его молчанием? Правда, что ли? Ей стоило бы знать, что Тони просто выговорит её оттуда — вот буквально выговорит.  
  
— Я так больше не могу, — внезапно нарушила молчание Пеппер, глядя на него. Про выпивку она, похоже, забыла. Ну, у Тони тоже было что выпить, и захотелось осушить бокал одним глотком прямо сейчас, но он чуял, что это будет несвоевременно.  
  
Но когда это его останавливало? Да он же король несвоевременности!  
  
— Я больше не могу сидеть здесь, вести совещания и ждать твоего звонка, пока ты готовишься запустить очередной ядерный снаряд в инопланетный корабль на другом конце вселенной!  
  
— Ну, технически ты так и не взяла тогда трубку, — заметил Тони.  
  
— Именно! — отозвалась Пеппер чуть резче. — Ты там чуть не умер, и я бы так и сидела тут, сознавая, что упустила последнюю возможность поговорить с тобой. И так — изо дня в день. Раздаётся звонок, и я боюсь, что звонят сообщить о твоей смерти, или тебя увезли в больницу или ты пропал без вести. Я на это не подписывалась.  
  
— Конечно нет, — сказал Тони тихо и мягко, и придвинулся ближе, чтобы дотронуться, потому что это её всегда немного успокаивало.  
  
— Не надо, — огрызнулась Пеппер. — На сей раз всё иначе, Тони. Я люблю тебя и… понимаю, что кто-то должен нас всех защищать, но я не могу провести каждый миг жизни в страхе. Это нездорово и нечестно. Я заслуживаю чего-нибудь… лучшего.  
  
И как-то вдруг стало понятно, что в этот раз всё действительно не так, как во время всех прошлых разговоров. Она не собиралась горячо его целовать, желая утопить страх в страсти и близости — вот уж где Тони всегда был на высоте.  
  
Тони понимал, что она дело говорит; несмотря на весь свой эгоизм, он знал, что однажды она придёт к подобному выводу, потому что… Ну в самом деле! Отчасти ему было плохо оттого, что он заставил её проходить через всё это. Каждый раз, когда он — или один из них — едва не умирал, он вспоминал, что она не хотела быть частью всего этого. Может, она всё ещё любила Тони, но… она никогда не любила Железного Человека, и раз уж Тони был един с костюмом, кто-то должен был уступить.  
  
— Я заслуживаю счастья, а не постоянных напоминаний о том, что жизнь не бесконечна, — проговорила Пеппер, будто пытаясь убедить их обоих.  
  
— И я это понимаю, — согласился Тони.  
  
Кажется, она удивилась, что он не возражает. Но Тони всё же не был глупцом — такого о нём никто бы не сказал. Может, он не слишком хорошо понимал людей, и моральные ориентиры у него были не такие, как у большинства, но он знал, что будь он на месте Пеппер… Ну ладно, на это его воображения не хватало, но смысл во всём этом был.  
  
Она расправила плечи и прикончила содержимое бокала.  
  
— Я собираюсь… уехать ненадолго. Продолжу работать в «Старк Индастриз», но мы с тобой… Я не знаю, как далеко мы зашли. И куда.  
  
Тони кивнул и в некотором оцепенении последовал её примеру, тоже осушив бокал.  
  
— Мисс Поттс, мистер Хоган вас ждёт, — сообщил ДЖАРВИС.  
  
Тони поднял бровь.  
  
— Куда-то собралась?  
  
— Я только что об этом говорила, — напомнила Пеппер, поднимаясь и разглаживая платье. Очень красивое, кстати, и туфли к нему красивые. Как-то уж слишком красиво для простой поездки в отпуск.  
  
— У тебя есть кто-то ещё? — выпалил Тони, не поняв толком, как пришёл к такому выводу. Иногда с ним случалось.  
  
Пеппер смотрела прямо на него и не отрицала, что значило, что этот внезапный всплеск его мозговой активности не был просто фантазией. Да и Пеппер уже выглядела так, будто ей весьма неуютно.  
  
— У тебя кто-то есть, — повторил Тони чуть беззаботнее.  
  
Кто-то другой.  
  
Некто, заменивший самого Тони Старка.  
  
Правда, что ли?  
  
Тони нужно с ним познакомиться.  
  
— И кто? — насел он на Пеппер.  
  
Та перевела взгляд на раскинувшийся за окнами Манхэттен, потом снова посмотрела на Тони.  
  
— Всё не так… просто.  
  
— Кто он? — повторил Тони, поднимаясь и глядя ей в лицо.  
  
— Хэппи, — едва ли не прошептала она.  
  
Мгновение Тони думал: это она о том, что тот ждёт внизу. Но потом до него дошло.  
  
— Хэппи? — глупо повторил он. — Хэппи Хоган?  
  
— Ты улетаешь спасать мир, а он… остаётся рядом. — Она подчеркнула последнее слово, будто защищаясь. — Остаётся и держит меня за руку, не даёт мне сойти с ума, пока я жду известия, что ты вернулся невредимым. И… я доверяю ему.  
  
Вот это последнее ранило, наверное, больше всего остального.  
  
Ему Пеппер не доверяла — ну, или по крайней мере думала, что не доверяет.  
  
Не то чтобы дело было в «я-не-собираюсь-защищать-тебя-одну-когда-рушится-весь-мир», потому что Пеппер знала, что Железный человек всегда на страже и спасёт её, так же как спасёт всех остальных, но с другой стороны — Тони как Тони она верить перестала. Ну, возможно, он утратил её доверие уже давно, просто раньше его это не волновало по-настоящему.  
  
— Ладно, — сказал Тони, отступая в сторону, будто до того стоял у неё на пути.  
  
— Тони, — она снова подняла глаза и коснулась его руки, — мне жаль… Я не хотела, чтобы всё случилось… так.  
  
Тони кивнул, глядя вдаль на городские огни и не различая их, потому что всё сливалось и смешивалось.  
  
Звук её шагов покинул комнату, а следом и этаж, оставшись лишь памятью о звонком стуке каблуков.  
  
— Приглуши свет, — велел Тони, и мигом позже комната погрузилась в полумрак. Тони проследовал к бару, снова наполнил бокал, подумал… и прихватил с собой бутылку. Устроившись на диване, он снова уставился в окно, и в его воображении вокруг всё ещё витал запах её духов.  
  
Духов, которые подарил не он.  
  
Он откинулся на спинку дивана, прикрыл глаза и подумал, что всё это, должно быть, одна из составляющих бытности супергероем. Но разве в конце приключений им не положена девчонка?  
  
Как выяснилось, нет.  
  
  


**Круши два…**

 

_Несколько дней спустя_

_Особняк Мстителей  
Манхэттен, Нью-Йорк, Нью-Йорк, США_

  
Ужратый вусмерть, Тони завалился в особняк, в данное время служащий Мстителям одной из баз. Технически Башня тоже была в их числе, но когда тем потребовалось место, где остановиться, находилась на капитальном ремонте.  
  
Ну, особняк тоже был собственностью Тони, так что он полагал, что может заявляться туда когда угодно и в каком угодно состоянии.  
  
Однако Стив Роджерc, он же Капитан Америка, он же Капитан Чопорность, очевидно, думал иначе.  
  
— Ты что, пьян? — спросил он, больно тыча Тони в бок. Настолько больно, что Тони пожалел, что не носит броню постоянно, хотя спать в ней — то ещё извращение.  
  
— А ты как думаешь? — пробормотал Тони, с трудом разлепляя один глаз.  
  
— Ты три дня был «вне зоны доступа», и теперь заявляешься сюда пьяным и отрубаешься на диване…  
  
— До него было ближе, чем до комнаты, — попытался урезонить его Тони. Голова буквально раскалывалась, но уж лучше это, чем-то чувство, которое снедало его большую часть времени. Он и предположить не мог, что от ухода Пеппер будет настолько хреново. Очевидно, он упал много ниже дна, потому что она всё пыталась до него дозвониться, а он раз за разом вносил её в чёрный список.  
  
— Так где пропадал? — спросил Стив, и пусть он был без формы, по голосу было слышно, что в своём воображении он носит её постоянно.  
  
— Неподалёку. Отдыхал. Предавался разврату. А что, мир опять пытался рухнуть? Фьюри выпрыгивает из штанов от страха, что люди вымрут на хрен из-за очередной суперсекретной компашки головорезов с суперумным злодеем во главе?  
  
Под взглядом Стива Тони подумал, что, не будь в голове так мутно из-за вчерашнего, всё это наверняка можно было бы сформулировать поэлегантнее.  
  
— Протрезвей: у нас сегодня тренировка, — велел Стив и свалил. Скорее всего — на ежедневную пробежку.  
  
И впрямь — подвал, способный выдержать что угодно, от любого вооружения Железного человека до ярости Халка и ударов Мьёльнира, наконец-то был закончен. Самое время, а то Стив так ныл о том, как сильно команде необходимо оттачивать навыки взаимодействия, что чуть ли не на кулак Тони натянул, настаивая, чтобы тот поскорее кончил. Фигурально, конечно, потому что Тони сомневался, что Стив имеет хоть какое-то понятие о том, что людям можно засовывать в зад некоторые части тела, особенно — кулак.  
  
Боже, он что, от подробных мыслей о Капитане Америка и его красных перчатках так перевозбудился? Он надеялся, что нет.  
  
Холодный душ, чтобы прочистить голову, решил Тони, и хоть какой-то завтрак, раз уж некоторых так сильно оскорбляет дух выдержанного алкоголя.  
  
Выяснилось, что Стив уже составил для каждого расписание на время пребывания в новёхоньком тренировочном зале. Он ставил и ставил людей в пары, указывая им, на что обратить особое внимание, а Тони внутри брони лишь закатывал глаза. Бэннер выглядел как обычно неловко, не желая выпускать Большого парня поиграть из опасения, что тот утратит контроль, но Тони заверил его, что зал это переживёт. Хотя и знал, что состояние зала волнует Брюса в последнюю очередь.  
  
Тор, навещавший прошлой ночью Джейн Фостер, немного припозднился и, похоже, пребывал в прекрасном расположении духа, так что радостно присоединился к тренировке, с сокрушительным энтузиазмом испытывая зал на прочность. Как и Железного Человека, сама тренировка его волновала мало, потому что он и без неё был воином, но Тор считал, что это всяко лучше, чем просиживать штаны в особняке.  
  
— Старк, Бэннер, ваша очередь, — наконец позвал Стив, когда только они двое и остались. Бэннер вздрогнул, вздохнул и принялся стаскивать одежду. Оставшись лишь в прочных тянущихся штанах, он начал зеленеть. Его тело росло во все стороны, и когда его тень накрыла Тони, тот пожал плечами и запустил двигатели, поднимаясь в воздух.  
  
Тут никакой тонкой отработки движений быть не могло: даже если Бэннер мог подёргать за ниточки, провоцируя превращение, после этого на смену заступал Халк. Возможно, потому Стив их в пару и поставил — Тони был печально известен тем, что не слушал приказов, мешал остальным, так что Халк для него, возможно, был лучшим выбором.  
  
Уровень алкоголя в крови Тони понизился, а вместе с ним и настроение. Мысли вернулись к Пеппер, к тому, как на самом деле он был счастлив… и как несчастен теперь. Но она была счастлива с Хэппи, и это должно было делать счастливым его, так? Однако радости это не приносило, наоборот — в памяти всплывали самые ужасные события его жизни, худшими из которых были отравление палладием и ловушка пещеры, где он был подключён к автомобильному аккумулятору.  
  
Возможно, из этого и родилась некая сумасшедшинка: каждый раз, как Тони расстраивался, у него будто отключался инстинкт самосохранения. Кто-то называл это тягой к саморазрушению, но он не поддерживал эту мысль, обычно полный жажды жизни.  
  
Но где-то на задворках сознания звучал тёмный голосок, который разозлил, заставил заложить вираж и выстрелить в Халка, и снова разворачиваться и стрелять, с каждым разом всё сильнее, потому что Большой парень точно мог это выдержать.  
  
Вот только ему следовало помнить, что не стоит злить Халка, дразня, но не вступая в схватку.  
  
А ведь Тони провёл столько времени в беседах с Бэннером, узнавая его, изучая от и до, когда читаури кончились, а тот остался, деля с ним Башню, прежде чем переехать в особняк.  
  
Ага, он знал об этом и всё равно стрелял по Халку, изо всех сил, и в миг, когда Халк его поймал, Тони надо было взмолиться в надежде, что там, за зелёными глазами, где-то есть Бэннер.  
  
Однако он вскинул руку и выстрелил Халку в лицо, будто бы из последних сил.  
  
Вместо того, чтобы его выпустить, Халк вбил его в пол, который точно прогнулся, хотя был рассчитан выдерживать удары Халка на пике ярости и даже больше. Ну ладно, может, не на пике, потому что вряд ли где была информация о том, как бьёт Халк, если его хорошенько разозлить.  
  
Тони услышал, как что-то треснуло, ощутил невыносимое давление, а потом Халк поднял кулак и снова его опустил. Тони бы выстрелил из центрального репульсора, но перед ним мигало столько предупреждающих огоньков, а Халк точно сломал некоторые из его…  
  
Тяжёлый кулак с грохотом врезался в Тони, от живота к горлу поднялась жаркая волна, а затем его грудь раскололась на части.  
  
  


**Вдребезги!**

 

_Особняк Мстителей  
Манхэттен, Нью-Йорк, Нью-Йорк, США_

  
Приходил в себя Брюс медленно и болезненно, а когда осознал, что произошло, процесс лишь замедлился.  
  
Вот именно поэтому он не хотел ввязываться в тренировки, не хотел быть среди людей, не хотел быть частью команды, даже если это означало спасти несколько жизней, или Манхэттен, или даже весь мир.  
  
— Старк! — выкрикнул Стив своим самым кэпамериканским голосом. — Поднимайся.  
  
Брюс придержал голову, будто раскалывающуюся надвое от боли. Обычно он просто очухивался, но для этого ему сначала нужно превратиться… превратиться обратно.  
  
— Старк, — присоединился к Кэпу Хоукай, — это уже не смешно. Давай-ка, Шлемоголовый, включай свет взад и двигайся.  
  
Освещение в комнате было включено, так что речь шла явно не о нём. Открыв глаза, Брюс застонал от ощущения, что он ещё слишком велик для собственной растянутой кожи, а Тони — Железный человек — лежит у его ног. Огоньки в прорезях шлема погасли, но куда более тревожно выглядел мерцающий с едва слышимым треском, будто почти перегоревшая лампа, реактор. Брюс был уверен, что это очень нехорошо. Как и то, что грудная пластина была будто кем-то вдавлена внутрь дюймов эдак на десять от нормального изгиба.  
  
— Может, он не притворяется? — первой решилась озвучить Наташа, и остальные начали подтягиваться ближе, с подозрением косясь на всё ещё крайне необычно трансформирующегося Брюса. Тони молча и недвижимо лежал на полу, реактор в последний раз мигнул и с тихим шипением издох.  
  
— Нет, — выдавил Брюс, вцепившись себе в волосы, принуждая другого парня отступить, отвалить и оставить ему штурвал. Подобное обращение, пусть и редкое, тому никогда не нравилось, но Брюс был неколебим.  
  
— Старк? — снова позвал Стив, уже менее уверенно, и медленно приблизился, одной рукой удерживая щит — из страха, а вторую решительно сжав в кулак.  
  
— Похоже, занемог, — заметил Тор.  
  
Брюс упал на колени возле брони. Та была по-прежнему неподвижна, но теперь всё было иначе. Не потому, что погас свет, а потому, что Брюс мог…  
  
— Тони, пожалуйста… — прошептал он и дёрнул броню. Грудная пластина — то, что от неё осталось — была вся смята и перекручена, и Тор со Стивом подошли, чтобы её убрать. Тор, никого не спросясь, сорвал с Тони шлем, и было большим везением, что тот не покатился по полу вместе с головой.  
  
Лицо Тони было очень спокойным. Брюс вспомнил другой такой случай, буквально недавний, но всё виделось как в тумане, потому что воспоминание было не его, а другого парня… Теперь у Тони на губах была кровь, чуть смазанная, и Брюс потянулся к его шее проверить пульс: настолько слабый и прерывистый, что Брюс едва его нащупал.  
  
— Надо вынуть его из брони, — быстро проговорил Брюс. Всё ещё была вероятность того, что броня, как и должно, приняла на себя весь удар, и хотя питающий её реактор отключился, реактор в груди Тони всё ещё работает.  
  
Стив согласно кивнул.  
  
Проще сказать, чем сделать; было очевидно, что тупой силой броню так просто не вскроешь, и даже если Тор, если дать ему время, способен отодрать её деталь за деталью, это может лишь сильнее навредить Тони. В тот миг, когда грудная пластина наконец-то поддалась, Стив замер, а Наташа, охнув, отступила назад.  
  
Крови под пластиной было больше, но не слишком много. Реактор… Ну, достаточно сказать, что он выглядел так, будто «кто-то» вбил его самую малость глубже обычного, и он едва-едва мерцал родным голубым, совсем как тот, что в костюме ровно перед тем, как окончательно сдохнуть. Брюс заключил, что броня не справилась и грудная клетка Тони приняла на себя основной удар; реактор был сломан, и теперь Брюс припоминал всё, что Тони ему о нём рассказывал.  
  
— Нам нужно… — Он усиленно работал головой. Что ещё нужного сейчас он знает о Тони? Что было до реактора?  
  
— Уверен, у него где-то есть запасной, — заметил Хоукай.  
  
— Вряд ли особо поможет: стенки гнезда сломаны. Нужно переустанавливать и… Шрапнель. — Если остальное может и не убить Тони, она всё ещё подбирается к его сердцу…  
  
— Насколько я помню, до того как он изобрёл свой первый миниатюрный реактор, там был запитанный от автомобильного аккумулятора магнит, — выдала Наташа, наверняка вычитавшая это в одном из отчётов о Тони и его нашумевшем побеге из афганской пещеры.  
  
— Должно сработать, — кивнул Брюс.  
  
— Просто скажи, что тебе нужно, — отчеканил Стив, — и мы всё добудем, док.  
  
Больше всего это походило на систему жизнеобеспечения каменного века, но оно работало — Тони всё ещё был жив, и это заботило Брюса в первую очередь. Теперь, когда шрапнель была обуздана, пришло время сосредоточиться на прочих задачах.  
  
В основном требовалось пересобрать из повреждённых рёбер грудную клетку, починить, а то и заменить треснувшее гнездо и наконец — собрать новый дуговой реактор.  
  
Всё шло довольно неплохо, пока Брюс не добрался до последнего пункта. Тони не делился с ним последними доработками реактора, а даже если бы и делился, в этой области науки Брюс разбирался недостаточно хорошо. Конечно, за проведённое в Башне время он видел достаточно различных процессов, связанных с работой брони, возможно, больше, чем кто-либо ещё, потому что Тони нравилось ему хвастаться… но это ни разу не означало, что он сможет хоть что-то из этого повторить.  
  
Однако он чуть не убил Тони, и будь он проклят, если не будет стараться изо всех сил его починить. Но как бы там ни было, пока Тони оставался без сознания (и создавалось впечатление, что ему это состояние нравится), Брюс мог только ждать, пока ЩИТу удастся взломать базы, и надеяться, что после этого получится в них разобраться.  
  
Был и другой путь: попытаться уломать ДЖАРВИСа, пусть и без особой надежды, что это сработает. Возможно, достаточно логическое обоснование могло бы заставить того поделиться секретами и даже помочь со сборкой, но Брюс в этом сильно сомневался. Там, за вежливым голосом и утончённой речью, скрывались некие основные правила, и Брюс знал, что Тони никогда бы не допустил, чтобы его технологии можно было украсть, воспользовавшись лазейкой в системах ДЖАРВИСа.  
  
— Старк создал для питания реактора новый элемент. — Наташа, конечно, не могла не разрушить последнюю надежду. — Года два назад.  
  
Потрясающе. Если только у Тони где-то не припрятан запас, ему хана. А они проверили и перепроверили, и всё указывало на то, что у Тони на данный момент попросту нет никакого запасного реактора или хотя бы источника энергии для него.  
  
— А до того он что использовал? — уточнил Брюс, стараясь никак не выдать чувство, будто его только что хорошенько пнули в живот.  
  
— Палладий. Но чем дольше использовал, тем сильнее тот его отравлял.  
  
— Но его я по крайней мере могу добыть. Он же собрал первый в пещере, да?  
  
— Да. — В согласии слышалось сомнение. — Многие пытались воссоздать миниатюрный дуговой реактор, но никто не преуспел. Для этого нужен доступ к его чертежам, если они у него вообще были.  
  
Брюс сейчас очень хотел верить, что Тони, подобно большинству учёных и изобретателей, вёл хоть какие-то записи о своих экспериментах. Это означало бы, что где-то сохранились чертежи дугового реактора обоих типов и данные об элементах питания.  
  
— ДЖАРВИС, — позвал он.  
  
— Да, доктор Бэннер?  
  
— Можешь ли ты каким-либо образом показать чертежи и записи, связанные с миниатюрным дуговым реактором и палладиевым ядром?  
  
— Мне жаль, но у вас нет доступа к этой информации.  
  
— Просто замечательно, — вздохнул Брюс, стянул очки и сжал пальцами переносицу.  
  
— ЩИТ до них доберётся, — подбодрила Наташа и, окинув напоследок Тони взглядом, вышла из комнаты. Сбежала, если судить по скорости передвижения.  
  
Взглянув туда же, Брюс присел у кровати. Грудь Тони перетягивало множество бинтов, удерживающих медленно срастающиеся рёбра в правильном положении и прикрывающих раны там, где повреждённая броня взрезала плоть. Брюс вернул стенки гнезда для реактора туда, где им положено быть, и хотя врачи позаботились о внутреннем кровотечении, он до сих пор боялся, что оно начнётся снова. А Тони всё не просыпался. Жизненные показатели, пусть и были далеки от идеала, больше не скакали, мозговая деятельность выглядела нормально, но сознание всё не возвращалось, и Тони не мог разъяснить Брюсу детали, необходимые для его спасения.  
  
Надо сказать, что ЩИТ обычно не разочаровывал, когда дело касалось добычи информации из сопротивляющегося источника. Конечно, добытые обрывки были далеки от подробной и понятной инструкции, но Брюс был только рад отвлечься на головоломку, вместо того чтобы пялиться на бессознательного Тони и раз за разом возвращаться в тот момент, когда всё пошло не так. Похоже, даже другой парень понял, что сделал что-то неположенное, и именно потому Брюс так быстро превратился обратно.  
  
Тони дал ему доступ в большую часть своих лабораторий, и Брюс воспользовался этим для работы над реактором, но при этом как минимум один из экранов всегда показывал палату Тони, а ДЖАРВИС дал обещание информировать Брюса о любых изменениях его состояния.  
  
Но даже с чертежами, знанием последовательности и заметками Брюс как минимум раз в час заходил в тупик. Ему требовалась вся сила воли, чтобы от отчаяния не начать швыряться вещами в стены — и чтобы не обернуться. От его успеха или провала зависела жизнь Тони, и Брюс был полон решимости не дать ему умереть.  
  
Так что он раз за разом сжимал пальцами переносицу, делал глубокий вдох и опять перерывал все кусочки головоломки в поисках подсказки для решения очередной проблемы. И повторял себе, что это как учиться ходить: шажок за шажком.  
  
На следующий день заглянул Фьюри — посидеть у кровати Тони, уточнить, не может ли он, то есть обширный высококвалифицированный штат ЩИТа, ещё чем помочь. Брюс ядовито поинтересовался, не воссоздадут ли они совершенно случайно устройство, удерживавшее Тони живым последние несколько лет, и больше Фьюри с предложениями не лез.  
  
— Ты не виноват, — только и сказал ему Фьюри. — Ему следовало осмотрительнее бросаться на тебя, когда ты в большой форме.  
  
Брюса это тоже до сих пор беспокоило: он несколько раз пересмотрел запись инцидента и видел это — видел, как Тони действительно в прямом смысле бросается под удар. Что было способно стать причиной подобного поведения? Может, Тони и вёл себя так, будто ничуть не боится другого парня, но к этой тёмной стороне Брюса он всегда относился с почтением, несмотря на тычки острыми предметами и прочую ерунду.  
  
— Последние несколько дней он был немного не в себе, — пожал плечами Брюс. — Но независимо от… Не вижу ни единой причины полагать, что я не виноват хотя бы отчасти.  
  
Посмотрев на него так, будто всё ещё не убеждён, Фьюри молча вышел. Брюс вернулся к работе, но каждый раз, стоило ему прикрыть глаза, видел, как Железный человек бьёт Халка в лицо, падает от удара на пол и после следующего удара перестаёт шевелиться. Видит мгновение, когда металл брони сминается, неспособный сдержать чистую нечеловеческую мощь… миг, когда кулак врезается Тони в реактор…  
  
Миг, когда Халк разбивает его сердце.  
  
Нет, Брюс ни за что не даст ему умереть. Только не под его присмотром. Не сейчас, когда у мира есть технология, способная его спасти.  
  
Пеппер Поттс прибыла спустя пару дней после инцидента. Видимо, никто даже не подумал сразу ей сообщить, и она лишь упомянула, что «с Тони всегда так». На её лице мелькнуло странное обеспокоенное выражение, когда она опустилась на край кровати, а Хэппи Хоган не отступал от неё ни на шаг. Брюс окинул взглядом их, Тони и подумал, что что-то тут не так; а позже, когда Пеппер вышла умыться, Наташа сказала, что они с Тони расстались буквально за несколько дней до.  
  
Каким-то образом это всё объясняло, хотя вряд ли кто, кроме Брюса, полагал, что сиятельный Старк способен страдать из-за разбитого сердца. Однако именно на это и было похоже: Пеппер сказала, что Тони с тех пор не разговаривал ни с ней, ни с мистером Хоганом, который, похоже, имел к этому отношение, и… чуть ли не буквально едва переступив порог особняка, нарвался на Халка.  
  
От всего этого у Брюса во рту появился мерзкий привкус, хотя вряд ли он отвечал за эмоциональное состояние Тони, особенно учитывая, что тот не спешил поделиться этим ни с кем из команды. Ну, не то чтобы Тони вообще часто выворачивал душу, но мог внезапно разговориться, и Брюс полагал, что между ними есть некая возникшая помимо желания связь. И Тони это подтвердил, как только они встретились, ещё до первой совместной битвы.  
  
И потому Брюс прикладывал больше усилий, работая в лаборатории, и порой даже думал, что смог уговорить ДЖАРВИСА помогать. Не то чтобы это сильно облегчало задачу. Было множество попыток и ошибок, но в итоге, после всех ужасных провалов, после часов, проведённых вместо сна в мыслях о реакторе, лицо Брюса озарило слабое голубое сияние — и Стив, которому случилось быть в лаборатории в это время и который тихой тенью подпирал стену, зная, что ничем не может помочь, но отчаянно желая присутствовать и знать, что делается для спасения Тони, подошёл и осторожно опустил крепкую ладонь ему на плечо.  
  
— У тебя получилось, — сказал Стив едва слышно. Возможно, все они в какой-то момент просто перестали верить. Даже Брюс — хоть и не собирался признавать поражение и опускать руки. Но повторить творение Тони…  
  
— Лишь бы работало, — взмолился Брюс. Если не будет, придётся начинать заново, потому что он проверил каждую деталь и не нашёл ничего, что было бы не так.  
  
Брюс не был уверен, что Тони чудесным образом очнётся сразу же после того, как в его груди окажется реактор. Насколько Брюс знал, никаких особых физиологических функций, помимо удерживания шрапнели от приближения к сердцу, тот вроде не имел, но его наличие могло послужить неким толчком.  
  
Отдельной проблемой было, понятное дело, палладиевое ядро. О том, чтобы воспроизвести то, чем Тони заменил палладий, Брюс не мог и мечтать, но раз запаса не было, приходилось довольствоваться тем, что есть, ну, не считая электромагнита, который был в груди Тони сейчас.  
  
И он очень надеялся, что этого хватит.  
  
Даже не видя, он знал, что у дверей, помимо Стива, тихо собираются остальные. Их присутствие уменьшало ощущение, что он вынужден был совершить научный прорыв, но усиливало ощущение того, что он вкладывает в этот единственный жест их общие надежды. Так что у Брюса чуть тряслись руки, пока он устанавливал реактор на место и подключал. Тот плавно скользнул в восстановленное гнездо, и осталось только надеяться.  
  
Оказавшись на законном месте, реактор засветился голубым.  
  
Лицо Тони даже не дрогнуло.  
  
Брюс всё смотрел и смотрел, будто время для него замерло. Остальные тоже ждали, но в итоге Брюс услышал, как они зашевелились, услышал бормотание Клинта, услышал, как они расходятся. А он так и стоял, глядя на Тони, пока снова не почувствовал на плече руку Стива и её вес не заставил его опуститься в кресло у кровати.  
  
— Ты сделал что мог, — сказал Стив. — Этого просто обязано хватить.  
  
— А если он не выкарабкается? — жёстко спросил Брюс. Он не хотел и думать об этом, но всё равно представлял. Ежечасно. Бодрствуя или мечась в беспокойном сне.  
  
Если бы Тони умер…  
  
Нет. Тони до сих пор не умер, его тело исцелялось, и у него не было ни малейшей причины не приходить в себя. Возможно, ему просто не хватает мотивации? Брюс был полон соблазна выпустить другого парня и позволить ему реветь, пока стены не содрогнутся, если только это заставит Тони очнуться.  
  
Стив чуть замялся, но затем вышел, вероятно, присоединившись к остальным.  
  
Брюс подумал, уж не собираются ли они один за одним приходить сюда, пытаясь его подбодрить.  
  
Если бы только он не помнил ощущения, с которым его кулак вмялся в металл… ощущения, память о котором была иллюзией, навеянной множеством мысленных возвращений к этому моменту. Овеществлённой чувством вины, но теперь ощущающейся до ужаса настоящей.  
  
— Не знаю даже, есть ли научное подтверждение тому, что ты можешь меня слышать, — пробормотал Брюс.  
  
Шёл очередной час бодрствования. Весь мир спал, а Брюс сидел у кровати Тони и беседовал с ним. Это становилось привычным делом, особенно каждый раз, когда остальные старались усыпить его до того, как он перекинется, и он пробуждался от очередного размытого кошмара с бьющимся в горле сердцем и ощущением, будто другой парень пытается выбраться, и брёл сюда, потому что остальные уже спали и не могли ему помешать.  
  
У кровати Тони было тихо, голубое сияние мешалось с падающим из коридора светом. Почти как в ту ночь после битвы с читаури, когда Брюс сидел на краю его кровати в его спальне.  
  
Они никогда это не обсуждали, даже если Тони и помнил об этом. Ну, должен бы, поскольку он тогда проснулся в несусветную рань и бросил дремлющего Брюса досыпать в одиночестве.  
  
Не потому ли Тони попросил его остаться, когда остальные разъезжались?  
  
Не потому ли Брюс согласился, несмотря на риск?  
  
— Не знаю, почему я остался, — размышлял он вслух, — уж точно не ради этого. Если бы я не… Я бы давным-давно ушёл… и ты не лежал бы сейчас здесь.  
  
Но если Тони был всерьёз настроен самоубиться, он бы просто нашёл другой способ — неважно, сознательно ли он принял решение или это был бездумный порыв.  
  
— Почему вообще я… то есть другой парень? — почти обвиняюще спросил он. — Ты же знаешь, что я после такого буду до конца жизни себя полным дерьмом чувствовать.  
  
Его рука бесцельно дёрнулась — да и зачем какая-то цель, если честно-то? — и он коснулся ладони Тони, неподвижно лежащей поверх простыни. От закреплённого катетера уходила в сторону трубка капельницы. Брюс осторожно, немного неловко обхватил безвольные пальцы своими.  
  
— Мне жаль, — в который раз сказал он, устало склонив голову. В последнее время он постоянно чувствовал себя очень уставшим, вымотанным и бесполезным. Он потерпел полное поражение в единственно важном деле. Ну ладно, не полное: он всё же собрал реактор, и тот даже нормально работал, но главной целью было вылечить Тони. Вернуть его.  
  
— Знаешь, я буду рад любым твоим язвительным комментариям, лишь бы ты только очнулся, — продолжил он. Честное слово, пусть хоть бесконечно упрекает в том, что Брюс его чуть не убил.  
  
Должно быть, Тони и впрямь было дальше некуда падать, раз он решился на подобное.  
  
Пальцы Тони в его руке дрогнули.  
  
Брюс поднял глаза, вглядываясь в его лицо, но скорее всего это была простая судорога, случайный импульс в двигательной зоне мозга — а может, он вообще лишь вообразил себе это.  
  
Ну, он мог просто представить, что не почудилось, что это был знак, что Тони его слышит. Обычно ему не был присущ подобный вид оптимизма, но немного здравого безумия ему точно не помешает. И уж точно будет лучше любой вселенной, где Тони так никогда и не очнётся.  
  
— Из-за тебя я и впрямь хочу выругаться, — усмехнулся Брюс. — Ты бы собой гордился…  
  
Он снова ощутил подёргивание и теперь был точно уверен, что дело не в воображении. У этого движения могло быть множество чисто физиологических причин, в которых сознательное решение Тони не играло никакой роли, и это чуть сгладило остроту момента. Иногда Брюсу хотелось меньше знать или хотя бы отстраниться от этого знания, позволив себе пребывать в радостном заблуждении, как многие семьи его пациентов в то время, когда он, убегая от своего прошлого, пытался сделать для разнообразия хоть что-то хорошее.  
  
Тони полагал, что всё происходит не просто так, что у всего есть причина и назначение. То, что это Тони лежит здесь, а Брюс часть за частью разваливается у его постели, было просто нечестно.  
  
— Думаю, ты даже не стараешься, — заметил Брюс. — Немного обидно, потому что я-то вложил все силы. — Он плотнее обхватил пальцы Тони. Сидеть здесь ничуть не успокаивало, однако другой парень даже не пытался выбраться, будто наконец-то признавал, что присутствие Брюса здесь более уместно, чем ходячая зелёная ярость.  
  
Теперь Тони дёрнул уже всей рукой. И головой. Из его горла вырвался слабый стон, и это был первый звук, который он издал за последнее время. Если точнее — с самого инцидента. Брюс чуть из кресла не выпал, не в силах поверить, но заставил себя сидеть и … продолжать заниматься тем, чем занимался, то есть держать Тони за руку и говорить с ним.  
  
Тёмные, аккуратно подстриженные брови нахмурились, из горла вырвался ещё один звук, а грудь выгнулась в глубоком вдохе и опала, и ещё раз, и наконец распахнулись карие глаза, скользнули по его лицу, почти не фокусируясь. Брови так и остались нахмуренными, вероятно, от растерянности и боли.  
  
— Самое время, — буркнул Брюс.  
  
Всё ещё хмурясь, Тони с трудом приподнял голову, оглядывая себя.  
  
Брюс потянулся за чашкой, хотя вообще-то это была его чашка, пусть он не припоминал, чтобы сам пил оттуда с тех пор, как принёс её, но Тони всё это знать было не нужно. Брюс предложил ему глотнуть, чтобы прочистить и смочить горло. Тони дёрнул челюстью, будто проверяя, не застряло ли что в зубах.  
  
— Как себя чувствуешь? — спросил Брюс, стараясь сохранять профессиональный тон, но после столь долгого ожидания не был уверен в том, что должен чувствовать сам. Возможно, облегчение.  
  
— Палладий, — первым делом сказал Тони.  
  
— Ну, я… понятия не имею, как воссоздать твой новый элемент, так что сделал это, — защищаясь, ответил Брюс. — Как ты догадался?  
  
— Мерзкий вкус, — чуть свободнее сказал Тони. Ещё немного себя порассматривал и уставился на Брюса. — Я тебя разозлил.  
  
— Ты разозлил другого парня, — уточнил Брюс. — Больше так не делай.  
  
— Придётся улучшить броню…  
  
Ну конечно, ответ в стиле Тони. Не злить Большого парня? Вот ещё. Тони Старк не ищет лёгких путей, что бы он там ни говорил.  
  
— Тебе придётся хорошенько постараться в следующий раз, — сказал Тони, и Брюс не очень понял, что конкретно тот имеет в виду.  
  
— Чтоб ты знал, я и так неплохо постарался, — начал он, полагая, что это достаточно правдиво как для попытки убить Тони, так и для попытки всё исправить.  
  
— Ага, я в курсе… но реактору нужен апгрейд.  
  
— Ну, значит, тебе придётся мне с этим помочь, — возвёл глаза к потолку Брюс.  
  
Тони улыбнулся — слабая, болезненная, но тем не менее улыбка.  
  
— Вообще-то это мой проект, — напомнил он.  
  
— Безусловно.  
  
— Но я разрешу тебе с ним поиграть.  
  
Брюсу захотелось снова закатить глаза… или просто вздохнуть… или, что более вероятно, расплакаться от переполняющей его радости, но он лишь откинулся в кресле, всё ещё удерживая руку Тони в своей и глядя, как тот снова отключается. Но теперь Брюс был уверен, что тот лишь засыпает и точно вскорости проснётся, и, возможно, даже отнесётся с почтением к тому, что Брюс спас ему жизнь — хотя Брюс всё же не торопился бы ставить деньги на подобные радикальные перемены в характере.  
  
Ну, как минимум, пока он жив.


End file.
